In order for a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly to perform as desired, some components mounted on the PCB are electrically grounded, and heat is transferred away from electrical components. When components mounted on a PCB are not properly grounded, and/or thermal relief is not effectively provided, the performance of the PCB may be compromised.
Some surface mount components, e.g., surface mount radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers, include ground paddles that are configured to facilitate grounding of the components. A surface mount power amplifier generally includes a built-in ground paddle that is configured to be positioned such that the built-in ground paddle directly contacts a surface of the PCB with which the built-in ground paddle is to mate. Thermal relief is generally provided to the surface mount power amplifier by way of a matrix of plated through-holes, or vias, in the PCB over which the surface mount power amplifier is positioned. While the use of a matrix of plated through-holes may improve the transfer of heat away from a surface mount power amplifier, the PCB often significantly inhibits heat transfer away from the surface mount power amplifier.